justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Glass
'"Heart of Glass"' by ''Blondie ''is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC) and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Dancer '''Original' The dancer wears red, shiny boots and a red belt. She also wears a purple romper, glasses, and a coronet. Just Dance Now In the remake, the dancer has a sky blue glow instead of a purple glow. Her romper is a little bit darker, and her boots are also less shinier than the Just Dance 3 version. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Now Background 'Just Dance' The background is mostly green with cyan silhouettes of shards of glass. There are also shards of glass falling. The floor is reflective. 'Just Dance 3' The background is significantly changed, now with a shattered glass like background with reflections of the dancer in each section of the shattered glass . There is still shards of glass falling as well. 'Just Dance Now' The background is similar to the Just Dance version. It is mostly green background, but the glass shards are now moving to the right, rather than falling. It is also in HD. There are also stage lights on the floor which produce a purple light. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in each game besides the original game, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Raise both of your arms in a semicircle. Pictos-sprithog (1).png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Heart of Glass ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions Heart of Glass ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubber's Wave * Girl Power * Scoop * Sensual Girl * The Dancefloor Trivia * This dancer appears on the front cover of the PAL boxart. * Instead of the explicit version of the song, which contains the line, "to be a pain in the ass", the radio edit is used in the game. That line is replaced with, "Had a heart of glass." * This dancer was supposed to resemble Debbie Harry, the lead vocalist of the band. * This is the first Blondie song. It was later followed by [[Call Me|''Call Me]] on Just Dance 2. * When the coach exits offscreen in Just Dance 3, she doesn't fade away like the other dancers from the same game which have a Just Dance 3 remake. * It seems all her moves put together make a heart. However this could just be a coincidence. * The original version has 55 pictograms while the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now versions have 78. * Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and the fanmade routine of We No Speak Americano, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. It's unknown why this happened. * An updated Just Dance version seems to be used in Just Dance Now. * The files for this song were found in Just Dance: Greatest Hits, along with ''Louie Louie'', ''Walk Like an Egyptian'', ''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'', ''Why Oh Why'', ''Crazy Christmas'', ''Mugsy Baloney'', [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]], [[Futebol Crazy|''Futebol Crazy]], ''A Little Less Conversation'', [[That's the Way (I Like It)|''That's the Way (I Like It)]] and [[Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)]]. Mambo No. 5, Mugsy Baloney and ''Futebol Crazy ''are available in Just Dance: Best Of. Gallery Heartofglassbig.jpg|Heart Of Glass (Remake) Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|Heart Of Glass HeartofGlassMenu.png hdcoachforglassfat.png pictos-sprithog.png|Pictograms Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|Heart Of Glass (Beta JDNow Appearance) Videos File:Blondie - Heart Of Glass File:Blondie - Heart Of Glass (Just Dance 1) File:Heart Of Glass - Blondie Just Dance 3 (DLC)-0 File:Heart Of Glass - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Clean versions Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:70's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:XBOX DLC Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now